


大事不好，始皇帝中病毒了

by Inori



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Kudos: 1





	大事不好，始皇帝中病毒了

始皇帝被熊猫烧香病毒击倒了，在找出解决方案之前，需要有人照顾他。

被紧急召唤来的李书文，在听到上面这句诊断之后，有那么一瞬间，以为自己突然听不懂中国话了。  
而被他们谈论的、来自异闻带的千古一帝正异常乖巧地坐在病床上，盯着显示器的目光带着点孩童般的纯真和懵懂。注意到房间里新出现的从者，他眨了眨眼，锐利的眼眸中，泛起一个孩子气的笑：“同臣，你终于来啦。”  
李书文头疼地叹了口气。  
异闻带的始皇帝对泛人类史的各种小型化科技设备都有着浓厚的好奇心，在不需要出去打材料和种火的日子里，他会毫无预兆地出现在迦勒底的各种角落，兴致勃勃地，扫描他没见过的机械和仪器。最开始的时候，李书文还警告过他，提醒他泛人类史的网络和电脑系统到处都蕴藏风险，荆轲用来攻击他的手机病毒就是一个教训——然而很可惜，事实证明，好奇心害死猫这一铁律不仅仅存在于泛人类史，无所不知的异闻带皇帝也概莫能外。  
李书文不太想追究，迦勒底先进的中央处理器为啥会有熊猫烧香这种化石级别的病毒，现在摆在他面前的首要难题是，要如何给英灵安装杀毒软件。  
很可惜，圣杯的知识体系并不会赋予他们这种知识。  
“抱歉，李大师，我们在库房里找到一块旧硬盘，陛下说他想扫描一下看看，我没能及时拦住他。”御主小姑娘这样说着，稚嫩的脸上写满了歉疚和担忧。李书文拍了拍她的头顶以示安慰，随后拉着一脸迷糊的始皇帝，离开了病房。  
李书文带着始皇帝回到了他自己的房间——从“被迫”告白那天起，始皇帝就高调地霸占了李书文的房间，本来留给始皇帝的“寝宫”也因为极少使用而被虞美人征用。最开始李书文还象征性地抗议了几句，但是在说一不二的始皇帝面前，这些抗议全部石沉大海。在经历了几次清早醒来、看到始皇帝悬浮在他上方不足十公分的“叫醒服务”之后，李书文现在基本上不在非战斗时间实体化，但显然，接下来的几天，他都必须保持实体化跟始皇帝朝夕相处，以防情况有变了。  
李书文简单给始皇帝介绍了一下房间里的各种设施，看起来始皇帝的认知能力没受到太严重的影响，除了整个人反常地安静以及温顺之外，没有其他方面的异常。始皇帝像是之前无数次来这里一样，轻车熟路地，从柜子里翻出了茶叶和茶壶，给自己泡了一壶茶。李书文小心翼翼地观察了他几分钟，刚想松口气，就听到始皇帝用他从没听过的虚弱声音开了口：“同臣，朕头疼。”

接下来的实际观察证明，感染了熊猫烧香病毒的始皇帝，症状看起来跟得了重感冒差不多。  
对普通人——乃至普通英灵来说，感冒算不上什么稀奇事；但对早已成仙的始皇帝来说，任何疾病都是两千年前的模糊记忆。这些普通的头疼和发烧症状在他身上表现得格外气势汹汹，让平日里虎视何雄哉的始皇帝变成了不断发出呻吟和抗议的一团，连灵基都开始变得不稳定。李书文担忧地看着躺在床上一脸萎靡的始皇帝，脑内关于熊猫烧香病毒的知识不断回响。据说这种病毒会在机器内疯狂地自我复制并感染其他文件，直到整个系统全部瘫痪，大部分中招的电脑基本无法挽救，只能进行格式化。可感染病毒的电脑可以格式化，感染了病毒的英灵究竟会如何，李书文甚至不敢去假设。  
他给始皇帝掖了掖被子，刚要起身，手腕就被一只滚烫的手抓住了。  
“陛下，请松手，臣去帮您找医生。”  
始皇帝发出一个表示否决的嘟哝，随后抓着李书文的手，按在了他的胸口：“同臣，朕好热。”  
作为一个英灵，始皇帝有着不符合他纤细外表的力量。李书文被他拉得一个踉跄，险些扑倒在床上。李书文几乎是狼狈地撑在床沿，小心控制着力道抽回手，生怕给饱受病毒折磨的始皇帝造成更多伤害。  
“陛下，臣很快就会回来……”  
“朕不需要医生。”皇帝打断了他。他的眼角被高烧蒸出暧昧的嫣红，目光却依旧锐利而直接：“朕现在需要的，是更多的魔力。”  
说罢，始皇帝抓过李书文的手，探出舌尖，像是小动物一般，无辜地舔了一口。  
李书文清晰地听到了理智之弦崩断的脆响。  
他反手扣住那双不安分的手，把它们按在始皇帝的头顶，带着上战场一般一往无前的勇气，对着那张水光潋滟的嘴唇吻了下去。  
广袖华服如流水般散开，仰卧其上的仙人冰肌玉骨，修长的双腿环在李书文腰间，带着十足的信任，把最脆弱最敏感的要害敞开交给他。澄澈的双眼仿佛两汪清泉，随着渐趋激烈的撞击，晃动出一片波光粼粼。苍白的手指攀上李书文的肩膀，却在渐趋激烈的颠簸中一次次滑开。他断断续续地呼唤他的名字，带着些难得一见的仓皇和无助，难以错认的喜爱。  
“同臣。”  
李书文握住那玉雕般的手指，俯下身，无比虔诚地亲吻那颤抖着、呼唤他名字的双唇。  
“同臣在。”

魔力的波动渐渐平复，李书文抱着赖在他怀里的始皇帝，带着枪茧的手指缓缓抚过他鸦羽般的长发。始皇帝发出一个满意的哼声，换了个更舒服的姿势枕在他胸口。  
“那个猫熊病，朕刚才都清除掉了。”始皇帝贴着他的胸膛低语，吹拂的气流带起一阵细微的电流，“你的治疗术很有效，朕允许你，以后继续这样做。”  
李书文脑内滚过一串“以色侍君祸国殃民”之类的词汇，不过他选择彻底忽略。他微微扬起嘴角，把还在不安分地扭来扭去的始皇帝按在肩膀上，大不敬地命令道：“先睡觉，以后的事以后再说。”


End file.
